Noda Hitam Untukku
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: Klara dan Karl-Heinrich, dua anak kecil kelahiran Jerman, hendak mencari mayat Prussia yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat dalam Museum Jerman. Apa yang terjadi? Warning inside. Flame dilarang keras.


_Noda hitam ini…_

**.**

_Mengapa aku diselimuti noda hitam…?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ Noda Hitam Untukku…**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TIKToK-TimeTraveller

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya abang **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**WARNING** : super OOC, super AU, ada OC (Klara dan Karl-Heinrich), gila-abal, typo, **flame dilarang keras**, dan lain-lain.

_A/N_ : Fic ini sebenernya kubikin tiga bulan lalu, namun baru minggu lalu udah kelar. Aduh, padahal mau kutulis buat ulang tahun Gilbo yang _awesome_ itu! TT_TT ini juga sekalian fic 3 Oktober tahun ini, soalnya ga yakin bisa _online_ terus aplod fanfic ini pada hari tersebut. Terakhir, _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Preussen_! Kesesesesese~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Noda hitam ini… _

"–_ussia! Prussia!"_

_Suara itu… Sambutlah diriku, West… Aku benci keadaanku… Lihatlah, diriku sudah terlumuri noda hitam. Tak ada warna putih. Padahal benderaku dominannya hitam dan putih. Lantas, kenapa tubuhku ini hanya memiliki warna gelap ini? Apakah kalian bisa membantuku? Seolah berat untuk sekedar menegakkan punggungku…_

"–_ussia! Pru–."_

_Hening. _

_Tak ada yang saling bersahutan setelahnya… _

**-xXx-**

**[ Suatu museum di Jerman. 23 tahun setelahnya… ]**

Di hari yang cerah dan panas pada musim panas di Jerman, terlihat riuh ramai para pengunjung sebuah museum yang sangat terkenal di Jerman. Begitu berisik, sehingga kita gak bakal dengan mudah mencari seseorang yang sangat kita kenal di antara kerumunan banyak orang begini, hingga tiba-tiba… **BRUK BRUK BRAK BRAK**.

Oh, abaikan saja suara tadi, dan mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kamu nggak teliti, cih!"

"Bialin ah, Kall-Heinlich!" (maksudnya : Biarin aja, Karl-Heinrich!)

"Cudah ah, dalipada kita pada kecacal begini…" (maksudnya : Sudah ah, daripada kita pada kesasar begini…)

Ah, kita menemukan dua anak kecil yang sedang berantem tak karuan di antara kerumunan orang-orang dewasa yang beramai-ramai menyerbu seisi museum yang terkenal itu. Kalo kita melihatnya, serasa kita pengen memotret adegan mereka berantem, lantaran muka mereka berdua sangat imut. Oh, jangan ajak Spain! Dia bisa mimisan kalau lihat ada anak kecil beginian berantem, walau lebih imutan chibi!Romano sih… Juga Netherlands! Dia lolicon! Pokoknya, hindari kontak dengan mereka berdua jika kita menemukan dua anak kecil yang manis begini!

Oke, mari kita lanjut.

"Katanya di cini ada event baguc itu. Katanya, nyali peninggalan Kelajaan Pluccia itu, di celuluh muceum!" (maksudnya : Katanya di sini ada event bagus itu. Katanya, nyari peninggalan Kerajaan Prussia itu, di seluruh museum!) lanjut gadis kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun, sambil membuka-buka denah museum itu dengan cara dibalik. Wah, anak kecil emang menggiurkan (?)~

"Yoch! Kita juga pada penacalan gimana itu bendelanya! Kata Mom, baguc banget!" (maksudnya : Yosh! Kita juga pada penasaran gimana itu benderanya! Kata Mom, bagus banget!) sambung anak cowok berusia lima tahun bernama Karl-Heinrich ini, sambil ikut nimbrung gadis kecil itu mencari-cari kemungkinan tempat yang menyimpan peninggalan Prussia itu.

"Tapi…"

"Ya…"

Kini mereka berdua sendirian di sekeliling orang-orang dewasa yang sedang berapi-api mencari-cari sisa-sisa peninggalan Prussia yang tersedia di dalam museum itu. Apa sih, yang bikin mereka semua jadi berambisi geto? Oke, aku di sini menjelaskan beberapa hal! Di museum itu, para petugasnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan event untuk menaikkan jumlah pengunjungnya, dengan cara yang super **ekstrim**! Mau tahu? Ya, dengan seenak jidatnya menaruh tubuh seorang cowok albino di suatu tempat! Yep! Dialah **Gilbert Beilschmidt**, seorang Prussia!

Oke, mari kita lanjut lagi!

Gadis mungil itu, lalu celingak-celinguk di antara orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang di sekelilingnya. Ia lalu berbisik di telinga Karl-Heinrich dengan suara pelan, "Kak, bagaimana kalo kita coba pada pintu yang dipelbaiki itu? Ciapa tahu di citu bakal ada cecuatu yang menalik!" (maksudnya : Kak, bagaimana kalo kita coba pada pintu yang diperbaiki itu? Siapa tahu di situ bakal ada sesuatu yang menarik!)

"Celius? Tapi jangan ngalang-ngalang celita deh. Kita bukan main detektiv tahu!" (maksudnya : Serius? Tapi jangan ngarang-ngarang cerita deh. Kita bukan main detektif tahu!) jawab Karl-Heinrich sambil melirik pintu yang dipalang dengan pita yang bertuliskan 'Don't enter here', yang terletak persis di sebelah tangga yang sedang ramai dinaiki banyak orang. Di sekitar pintu itu sepi banget malah, karena terlihat jelas ada petugas yang lalu lalang di sana.

"Yoch. Mali mulai~" (maksudnya : Yosh. Mari mulai.) aba-aba Klara segera dikomando.

Mereka berdua mulai saling berpegangan, lalu menghampiri daerah yang dipasang pita kuning itu. Setibanya di sana, mereka celingak-celinguk, memastikan nggak ada siapapun yang melihatnya melakukan hal yang super nekat itu. Kayaknya tempat itu sunyi, karena tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Kebanyakan orang-orang udah kabur ke tiga lantai di atasnya, tentunya sesudah dibagikan sarung tangan plastik yang seringkali dipakai dokter-dokter kalau mau memulai bedahnya, sehingga mereka berdua nggak bakal ketahuan.

Klara lalu meraih lengan baju Karl-Heinrich sambil bergumam, "Kamu yang jadi 'tangga'. Aku yang akan memanjatnya."

"Oke!"

Karl-Heinrich lalu menerobos masuk daerah itu, begitu juga gadis cilik itu. Kedua telapak tangannya lalu ditempelkan ke pintu, dan ia sedikit berjongkok di depannya. Klara lalu memegangi kedua bahu Karl-Heinrich, kemudian menungganginya (baca : menduduki punggungnya) dan menyeimbangkannya. Ia kemudian bertanya ke Karl-Heinrich, "Cudah ciap?" (Baca : Sudah siap?)

"Iya!"

Klara lalu mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya, menggapai-gapai gagang pintunya. Sayangnya, tangan mungil Klara nggak sampe ke sana. Klara mendesah kecewa, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecilnya. Karl-Heinrich yang kayaknya udah tau siasat pamungkas Klara, lantas bergumam pelan, "K-Kamu mau pake tongkat itu?"

"Iya, nggak bica campai, coalnya!" (Baca : Iya, nggak bisa sampai, soalnya!) jawab Klara cemberut.

"Oke, jangan campai kamu telluka ya!" (Baca : Oke, jangan sampai kamu terluka ya!) seru Karl-Heinrich khawatir.

Klara menggangguk, "Iya, Kakak!"

Klara lalu memasang beberapa bongkah pipa yang terpisah-pisah, menyatukannya menjadi sebuah tongkat yang tingginya 3 kali tinggi mereka. Gadis berambut pirang cilik ini lalu mengayun-ayunkan ujung tongkat itu ke gagang pintu. GREK. Ups, ujung tongkat itu kena pada gagangnya. Klara berjuang sekuat tenaga mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar lengkungan tongkatnya bisa tergantung pada gagangnya, kemudian menurunkannya dengan cepat. KREK. Gagang itu miring!

"Ayo dolong!" seru Karl, bersiap-siap mendorong pintunya, "Jangan lupa pegangan!"

"Oke!"

Klara langsung mendorong tongkatnya dengan susah payah, dibantu kedua tangan Karl yang juga menempel pada pintu. Alhasil, pintu itu terbuka, walau sedikit! Karl langsung mundur, menjatuhkan tongkat yang dipegang Klara! Klara, dengan cekatan, langsung turun dan mengambil tongkatnya. Karl langsung mendorong pintunya lebih lebar lagi, dan segera masuk diikuti Klara ke situ. Setelahnya, Karl-Heinrich langsung menutup pintunya dengan cepat. BLAM.

Ketika seorang petugas melewati koridor itu setelah mendengar suara pintu dibanting, merasa heran. _Darimana suara itu?_ Petugas itu akhirnya lewat saja, melupakan suara bantingan pintu itu.

-**xXx**-

"N-Nyalis aja…." gumam Karl lirih.

"Iya… Nyalis…" sahut Klara, deg-degan.

Kini mereka terkurung di sebuah jalan pintas yang sepertinya merupakan pintu darurat. Mereka celingak-celinguk, mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan petunjuk bagi misi kecil mereka. Karl lalu mengeluarkan senter, mengingat lampu di sana mati, dan meraba-raba apa yang kira-kira penting untuk dijadikan petunjuknya. Klara yang juga mengeluarkan senter, langsung mengarahkannya ke dinding ruangan itu. Dilihatnya sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan 'Pergi ke lantai terakhir dari dunia ini' terpampang di sisi kanan ruangan itu.

"Kall!"

"Iya?"

Klara lalu menunjuk apa yang baru saja ditemukannya. Karl langsung terperangah melihat tulisan serem itu, dan mulai melakukan hipotesa uhuk-ngasal-uhuk dengan bersuara kecil, "Ini dia! Peltama-tama, pikilkan dulu maknanya! Menulut kamu?" (Baca : Ini dia! Pertama-tama, pikirkan dulu maknanya! Menurut kamu?)

"Mudah. Kau pikil aku ini ciapa?" (Badca : Mudah. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?) jawab Klara menyombong.

"Iya deh, Gadic Jeniuc." (Baca : Iya deh, Gadis Jenius.) sahut Karl-Heinrich ngangkat kedua bahunya.

Klara lalu memberikan jawabannya, "Pelgi ke lantai telakhir dali dunia ini. Jelac. Itu menunjukkan lantai telbawah, dali gedung becal ini!" )Baca : Pergi ke lantai terakhir dari dunia ini. Jelas. Itu menunjukkan lantai terbawah, dari gedung besar ini!)

Karl lalu mengarahkan senternya ke tangga yang mengarah ke bawah, sambil menyimpulkannya dengan ragu, "Jadi, kita haluc tulun ke bawah nih?" (Baca : Jadi, kita harus turun ke bawah nih?)

Gadis mungil ini langsung menggangguk yakin, dan menuruninya dengan perkasa. Karl-Heinrich langsung ikut menuruninya. Selagi mereka turun, mereka nggak menemukan apapun yang dijadikan petunjuk selain kalimat pertama tadi. Sempat juga Karl-Heinrich ragu, namun gadis cilik ini tetap turun dengan tanpa ampunnya. Sampailah mereka di lantai terbawah, tepatnya lantai basement 3, di mana ada dua jalan yang bersimpangan membentuk pertigaan tepat setelah mereka menginjakkan lantai tersebut.

"Wah, ada dua jalan. Gimana ini?" tanya Karl cemas.

"Ada petunjuk kedua." sahut Klara sambil mengarahkan cahaya senternya ke dinding jalan persimpangan itu. Di sana tertulis sebuah pertanyaan 'Kapankah ulang tahun sang Prussia?' terpampang dengan warna merah mirip darah. Bukan darah beneran kok, lagian mereka berdua nggak mencium bau menyengat dari dinding itu.

Karl menatap kalimat itu dengan bingung, kemudian mengomentarinya, "Kapan tuh? Aku enggak tau~"

Klara memangkukan kedua tangannya dengan senter ditaruhnya di samping kaki kanannya, dan menyahutnya dengan ragu, "Setauku 18 Januali… Eh ada jawabannya…"

Mereka berdua menyoroti dua jawaban berbeda yang ditulis pada jalan yang berbeda. Di jalan kanan, tertulis '3 Oktober' dan sebelah kiri '18 Januari'. Klara ragu, kemudian mengambil kembali senternya dan mendekat ke dinding itu diikuti Karl-Heinrich. Mereka celingak-celinguk, memeriksa koridor kedua jalan gelap itu. Anak-anak cilik itu menelan ludah.

"Ba-Balik yuk?" sahut Karl-Heinrich, sedikit ketakutan.

"Nggak! Kita udah kepalang bacah!" bantah Klara teguh.

Klara lalu mengikuti arah jalan sebelah kiri, berdasarkan jawaban yang dipilihnya. Bedanya, Klara kali ini juga sama sepertinya. Sama-sama ragu. Klara berjalan di dalam lorong sempit sambil meraba-raba sisi kanan jalan itu, meski lampu senternya sudah cukup untuk membimbingnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran, menanti apa yang akan menghadangnya di depan.

TAP TAP.

Mata biru milik anak-anak cilik itu melotot, menyaksikan sebuah pintu menghadang langkah mereka, kira-kira tiga ratus meter dari persimpangan gelap itu. Karl langsung maju ke depan, membelakangi Klara dan mendekat ke pintu yang sepertinya sudah terlebih dulu dibersihkan. Klara celingak-celinguk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kok kayaknya tempat ini cudah dibelcihkan ya…" (Baca : Kok kayaknya tempat ini sudah dibersihkan ya…) komentar Klara heran.

"Iya juga… Aku bahkan nggak menemukan debu atau apalah di cekitalnya…" (Baca : Iya juga… Aku bahkan nggak menemukan debu atau apalah di sekitarnya…) sahut Karl-Heinrich setuju dengan suara lirih.

"Ketok aja!" seru Klara keburu kebelet pipis.

Karl segera balik ke depan pintu, dan mengetok-getok pintu dengan gaya ala anak kecil. Belum ada 3 ketokan, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, sehingga mereka terpekik ketakutan sambil berpelukan satu sama lain tanpa disadarinya, "HIIIII! ! ! ! ADA HANTUUUUU! ! ! PINTU ITU KEBUKA CENDILI! ! ! HIII! ! ! TUHAAAANNN! ! !"

KRIK KRIK KRIK.

"Lho?"

Seorang cowok bertubuh suangat tinggi (bagi mereka), muncul tanpa di sangka-sangka. Kedua anak kecil itu segera menjerit-jerit gak karuan, tanpa suara. Cowok bule itu lalu menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat sumber aura jeritan plus ketakutan yang sangat hebat itu. Mata biru mudanya melihat kedua anak kecil, berpelukan sambil mengompol dengan hebatnya. Pria itu dibikin _facepalm_ dengan tingkah hebatnya mereka. Dia akhirnya berkata dengan lemah lembut, "Mau masuk?"

-**xXx**-

"Wow…"

Kedua anak itu dibuat kagum melihat-lihat isi kamar yang disembunyikan itu. Tiga puluh menit berlalu setelah mereka mengompol dengan indah di depan pintu ruangan itu, mereka sibuk berkeliling kamarnya yang ternyata lebih luas dari bayangan mereka. Mulai dari pedang khas Templar, sampai baju militer Ksatria Templar juga dipajang di sana.

Klara lalu memanggil cowok bertubuh besar baginya itu, dan bertanya dengan penasaran, "Di cini bagian dali muceum ini kan?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Ada yang mau ditanyakan, Nak?" tanya cowok itu menghela nafas sambil mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah karena harus mencuci kedua tangannya akibat terkena najis kedua anak kecil itu. Ajaibnya, dia kok paham ya, apa yang anak perempuan cilik itu omongin? Hebat! Mari kita saksikan selanjutnya!

"Ng… Nggak. Aku mau keliling baleng Kall-Heinlich." jawab Klara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak laki-laki itu namanya Karl-Heinrich ya?" tanya cowok itu datar.

"Iya. Aku Klara Andelheim, dia Grösser Kall-Heinlich. Kami beda ibu, tapi cama-cama punya ayah yang cama." jawab Klara sekenanya.

Cowok itu menggangguk pelan, dan berpesan kepada mereka berdua, "Jangan keluyuran ya. Aku mau urus yang di sana."

Klara menggangguk, dan bergabung dengan Karl-Heinrich sambil mengagumi pajangannya. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah tempat tidur antik yang dilindungi dengan kaca dan ada sebuah papan kecil ditaruh di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya, bertuliskan 'Sebuah Akhir Hidup dari sang Prussia, 3 Oktober 1990. Dia akhirnya menghilang setelah berjuang melawan indoktrinsasi dan juga masalah domestik yang menghadangnya. Tempat tidur ini adalah tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang Prussia, berikut pakaian militernya yang masih tertinggal di situ, sama seperti kejadian 3 Oktober 1990 tersebut.'

"Pluccia… OH!"

Mereka berdua langsung berhadapan satu sama lain, menyadari tujuannya yang lupa dikerjakannya. _Gawat!_

TAP TAP.

"Kakak! Anu–…"

Mereka terperanjat setengah mati begitu mereka mendobrak pintu setelah berlari dari ruang pameran yang mereka datangi tadi itu. Mata mereka melihat cowok yang ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu itu justru sedang duduk di samping sebuah peti kaca berukuran tubuh manusia. Di sampingnya ada sebuah tubuh yang sangat pucat, sedang berbaring di sana.

Klara segera berkata dengan kencang, "Kakak! I-Itu…"

"… Tubuh Pluccia, bu-bukan?" sambung Karl-Heinrich _shock_.

Cowok kekar itu bukannya mengelak, malah tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian berkata dengan lembut, "Aku nggak menyangka kalian berdualah yang menemukan mayat ini."

Karl-Heinrich terduduk dengan lemas segera setelah cowok itu berkata demikian. Klara langsung menyahutnya dengan sedikit ketakutan, "Itu… Mayat Pluccia, Kakak?"

"Ya."

Bukannya ikut bersikap seperti Karl-Heinrich, Klara langsung berlari menghampirinya. Dia lalu berhenti tepat di depan peti kaca itu, dan berjinjit untuk melihat tubuhnya. Sayangnya, tubuhnya tidak sanggup melihat secuil pun tubuh itu. Cowok kekar itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menggendongnya sehingga dia bisa melihat secara keseluruhan tubuh itu.

Tubuh itu bergender laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna perak menyilaukan dan dibaluti dengan pakaian pendeta yang berwarna biru dengan kemeja berwarna putih diselimuti yang berwarna biru itu. Sebuah kalung salib tersemat di lehernya dengan simbol ksatria Templar itu dipeluk oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya begitu hampa, seolah tertahan di suatu dunia yang tak berkesudahan.

"Itu…?"

"Ya. Kau merasakan sesuatu, Klara?" sahut cowok dewasa ini, datar. Mata birunya melirik wajah gadis mungil ini.

Klara menggangguk pelan, dan menjawab dengan lirih, "Iya… Aku melacakan bahwa aku cudah lama kenal dengannya… Kak, boleh aku menyentuhnya?" (Baca : Iya… Aku merasakan bahwa aku sudah lama kenal dengannya… Kak, boleh aku menyentuhnya?)

Sebagai jawabannya, cowok ini lalu menurunkan Klara, dan berjalan mendekati sisi kanan peti kaca itu. Cowok ini lalu membukakan kacanya dengan hati-hati, dan mengangkatnya dengan waspada. Ia kemudian memindahkannya ke lantai yang agak jauh dari Klara dan Karl-Heinrich, agar anak-anak lugu ini nggak terluka sedikit pun. Setelahnya, dia lalu kembali ke sisi anak perempuan kecil ini, dan kembali menggendongnya. Kali ini dia mendekatkan gadis cilik itu ke sisi kanan tubuh itu.

Gadis itu menggapai bagian lengan bawah kanannya, dan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa suhu tubuhnya benar-benar dingin, nggak normal, setidaknya di dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu menggumam pelan, "_Das schönste Körper_…"

"Tubuh yang 'cantik'?" sahut cowok dewasa itu, heran.

Karl-Heinrich yang melihat Klara begitu trenyuh melihat tubuh itu, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri peti itu. Klara dan cowok dewasa itu menoleh ke Karl, dan anak laki-laki kecil itu kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu nasional milik Prussia yang diam-diam dihafalnya. Sebuah _Preussenlied_, yang berarti 'Lagu Prussia', berasal dari dua kata terpisah '_Preussen_' dan '_Lied_' yang berarti lagu.

_**Ich bin eine Preu**__**ß**__**e, kennt ihr meine Farben?**_

_**Die Fahne schwebt mir schwarz und wei**__**ß**__** voran;**_

_**das für die Freiheit meine Väter starben,**_

_**das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an.**_

_**Wie werd ich bang verzagen,**_

_**wie jene will ich's wagen.**_

_**|: Sei's trüber Tag, sei's heitrer Sonnnschein,**_

_**ich bin eine Preu**__**ß**__**e, will ein Preu**__**ß**__**e sein. :|**_

"Itu lagu _Preussenlied_!" jerit Klara kaget begitu kakaknya menyanyikan sebuah lagu nasional yang hampir-hampir saja dilupakan oleh warga Jerman, 23 tahun ini.

Cowok dewasa tersebut, kaget dan trenyuh mendengar lantunan lagu yang senantiasa dibanggakan dan dinyanyikan oleh pemilik tubuh itu. Tanpa disadarinya, dia ikut menyanyikan bait kedua dari tujuh bait lagu _Preussenlied_ tersebut.

_**Mit Lieb und Treue nah ich mich dem Throne,**_

_**von welchem mild zu mir ein Vater spricht;**_

_**und wie der Vater treu mit seinem Sohne,**_

_**so steh ich treu mit ihm und wanke nicht.**_

_**Fest sind der Liebe Bande,**_

_**Heil meinem Vaterlande!**_

_**|: Des Königs Ruf dring in das Herz mir ein; **_

_**ich bin ein Preu**__**ß**__**e, will ein Preu**__**ß**__**e sein. :|**_

Gadis cilik itu terperangah lagi. _Cowok dewasa ini kok bisa menyanyikan lagu Preussenlied ya? Jangan-jangan Kakak ini…_ Cowok dewasa itu kemudian menurunkan Klara pada peti besar tempat tubuh itu disemayamkan, dan ia melihat laki-laki kekar itu mendekat ke Karl-Heinrich. Ia lalu duduk di depannya dan mulai menyanyi secara bergiliran, dengan suara lirih tentunya. Karl kemudian melanjutkan bait ketiganya.

_**Nicht jeder Tag kann glühn im Sonnenlichte,**_

_**ein Wölkchen und ein Schauer kommt zur Zeit.**_

_**Drum lese keiner mir es im Gesichte,**_

_**da**__**ß**__** nicht der Wünsche jeder mir gedeiht**_

_**Wohl tauschten nah und ferne, **_

_**mit mir gar viele gerne; **_

_**|: ihr Glück ist Trug und ihre Freiheit Schein;**_

_**ich bin ein Preu**__**ß**__**e, will ein Preu**__**ß**__**e sein. :|**_

"Hebat!" gumam Klara terkagum-kagum.

_Laki-laki dewasa itu bisa juga menyanyi dengan suara rendah yang khas dan indah…_ Gadis itu kembali menonton nyanyian mereka berdua itu. Ia melihat cowok yang poninya ditata ke belakang, menyambung bait ketiga yang dinyanyikan kakaknya. Wajah laki-laki itu menampakkan rindunya yang sangat berkepanjangan, sepanjang nyanyian _Preussenlied_ itu.

_**Und wenn der böse Stum mich wild umsauset,**_

_**die Nacht entbrennet in des Blitzes Glut,**_

_**hat's doch schon ärger in der Welt gebrauset,**_

_**und was nicht bebte, war des Preu**__**ß**__**en Mut.**_

_**Mag Fels und Eiche splittern,**_

_**ich werde nicht erzittern;**_

_**|: es stürm, es krach, es blitze wild darein;**_

_**ich bin ein Preu**__**ß**__**e, will ein Preu**__**ß**__**e sein. :|**_

"Aku boleh ikut, Kak?" sahut Klara kepada Karl.

"Boleh!" jawab Karl senang.

Klara langsung saja menyanyikan bait kelimanya.

_**Wo Lieb und Treu sich um den König reihen,**_

_**wo Fürst und Volk sich reichen so die Hand,**_

_**da mu**__**ß des Volkes wahres Glück gedeihen,**_

_**da blüht und wächst das schöne Vaterland.**_

_**So schwören wir aufs neue,**_

_**dem König Lieb und Treue!**_

_**|: Fest sei der Bund! Ja schlaget mutig ein.**_

_**Wir sind ja Preu**__**ß**__**en, la**__**ß**__**t uns Preu**__**ß**__**en sein.:|**_

"_Gute_, Anak-anak!" seru cowok dewasa ini, terpana kagum mendengar nyanyian kedua bersaudara itu.

Karl-Heinrich langsung menarik pelan baju yang dipakai cowok dewasa itu, dan mengajukan dirinya untuk menyanyikan bait keenam _Preussenlied_ tersebut. Ia langsung saja mengiyakan, dan ia segera melepas cengkeramannya pada baju itu dan mengatur nafas. Ia mulai bersuara, menyanyikan bait keenam!

_**Und wir, die wir am Ost-und Nordseestrande,**_

_**als Wacht gestellt, gestählt von Wog' und Wind,**_

_**wir, die seit Düppel durch des Blutes Bande,**_

_**an Preu**__**ß**__**ens Thron und Volk gekettet sind,**_

_**wir woll'n nicht rückwärts schauen,**_

_**nein, vorwärts mit Vertrauen!**_

_**|: Wir rufen laut in alle Welt hinein;**_

_**Auch wir sind Preu**__**ß**__**en, wollen Preu**__**ß**__**en sein!:|**_

Klara dan Karl lalu melirik ke cowok dewasa itu dengan pandangan bermakna.

Klara lalu berkata dengan tenang, "Bait ketujuh itu kami agak cucah nyanyiin, soalnya panjang. Kakak bica?"

"Tentu saja."

Cowok itu lalu mengatur nafasnya, dan menyanyikan bait terakhirnya.

_**Des Preu**__**ß**__**en stern soll weithin hell erglänzen,**_

_**des Preu**__**ß**__**en Adler schweben wolkenan,**_

_**des Preu**__**ß**__**en Fahne frischer Lorbeer kränzen,**_

_**des Preu**__**ß**__**en Schwert zum Siege brechen Bahn.**_

_**Und hoch auf Preu**__**ß**__**ens Throne,**_

_**im Glanz von Friedrichs Krone.**_

_**|: beherrsche uns ein König stark und mild,**_

_**und jedes Preu**__**ß**__**en Brust sei ihm ein Schild!:|**_

Klara dan Karl-Heinrich menyaksikan suatu perubahan yang dramatis pada wajah cowok pirang itu. Mereka terpana kaget, sekaligus merasakan simpati yang begitu dalam untuknya. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, kemudian bertanya dengan lirih kepada cowok yang sedang menangis segera setelah menyanyikan kalimat terakhirnya, "Kakak, Kakak nggak papa? Kok Kakak menangic?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" ujar kakak ini, mengusap-usap mukanya.

Kedua anak kecil itu saling berpandangan sekali lagi, dan berdiri serta menepuk-nepuk pundak cowok dewasa ini dengan lembut. Karl-Heinrich lalu berkata dengan bijak, berbeda dengan penampilannya yang memang tampak seperti anak berusia lima tahun, "Kakak jangan nangic. Kakak kan laki-laki. Kall nggak tau apa yang ada di dalam pikilanmu, tetapi Kall cepeltinya bica memahami apa yang teljadi pada dilimu, Kak. Kakak pacti mengalami cecuatu yang buluk, paling tidak pada tahun 1990-an ya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Klara lalu menyahutnya sambil mengisyaratkan Karl-Heinrich untuk menyetop ceramahnya, "Kakak, kami pulang dulu. Kakak jangan nangic ya?"

"Cekalian mau lapol pada petugac, kita kan udah dapat nih tubuhnya!" tambah Karl-Heinrich agak bersemangat.

"Nggak ucah cok berlagak ya, Kak." sembur Klara datar, "Kacihan Kakak ini, tau!"

Tiba-tiba cowok dewasa ini balik menepuk pelan pundak kedua anak kecil ini, dan tersenyum dipaksakan, "Kalian pulang aja. Kakak sudah telepon petugas bahwa kalianlah yang menemukan peti itu. Sekarang pergilah. Hadiah besar akan menanti kalian lho."

Kedua anak kecil ini segera berbinar-binar mendengar 'hadiah' yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tinggi itu. Mereka segera menghambur pergi ke ruang depan, bersiap-siap memburu hadiah yang akan menanti mereka berdua, meninggalkan cowok ini. Namun, begitu pintu depan dibukakan Karl dengan susah payah, Klara segera berbalik sebentar, berlari ke tempat di mana cowok itu berada.

Begitu bertemu, gadis itu segera bertanya dengan lirih, "Siapa nama Kakak, _anyway_?"

"Namaku Ludwig, itu saja." jawab cowok ini menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

"_Vielen Dank_, Ludwig!" pamit Klara, kembali ke pintu depan di mana Karl sudah menunggunya.

Begitu gadis cilik itu pergi, Ludwig demikianlah nama cowok ini, menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu. Begitu mendengar suara pintu dibanting dengan pelan, Ludwig lalu berbalik ke peti kaca yang sudah dibuka itu. Ia menghampirinya dan duduk di sisi kanan tubuh itu, dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh kedua telapak tangan tubuh itu yang bersedekap sambil memeluk kalung Kristianinya sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah menyanyikan lagu kebanggaanmu… Kak _West_."

Tubuh itu tak merespon curcolan Ludwig itu. Keheningan pun menemaninya.

Ludwig lalu merebahkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada tubuh yang sudah lama mendingin itu, sambil memeluk bagian dada laki-laki albino itu. Sesekali lelaki dewasa itu mengelus-elus kedua pergelangan tangan pria yang sudah 23 tahun meninggal itu. Air matanya langsung tumpah merasakan sensasi menyedihkan dari kenangan yang diingatnya.

"Meski kamu itu sangat menyebalkan, suka berkerumun dengan France dan Spain, bergaul dengan Gilbird-mu, dan tukang _stalker_ dan kedapatan dipukul sama Hungary… Kau tetaplah Kakakku yang tak pernah tergantikan. Memang, kau telah kehilangan sebagian besar 'organ'mu di dalam tubuh kaku ini, namun tubuhmu ada pada diriku." gumam Ludwig agak meracau.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan racauannya, "Kakak kini diselimuti noda hitam. Noda hitam, penuh dosa dan kesedihan, namun tubuh putihmu membalut semua itu. Dan… Kakak…"

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan laki-laki dewasa ini segera pecah dengan dahsyatnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh itu di antara kesunyian yang menggantung dengan indahnya di sana, di atas tubuh tak bernyawa milik kakaknya yang diselimuti oleh pakaian masa remajanya dan kain merah yang terhampar menemani 23 tahun kematiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

=Epilog=

"Ternyata anak kecil ini…"

"Dasar…"

Hampir semua pengunjung museum itu, jengkel setelah mengetahui bahwa penemu mayat itu tau-tau ternyata dua anak kecil yang nekat masuk pintu terlarang yang tau-taunya ternyata justru menyimpan mayat Prussia. Namun, kepala museum itu justru mengumumkan sesuatu yang ajaib (?), "Nah! Berhubung mayat Prussia sudah ditemukan oleh dua anak kecil ini, maka mulai besok dan seterusnya, kalian akan disajikan tubuh Prussia! BE READY!"

Seketika saja semua pengunjung museum pada hari itu, berteriak-teriak kegirangan menanggapi pengumuman itu.

Karl-Heinrich yang melihat antusiasme pengunjungnya, bergumam dengan pelan, "Di mana hadiah itu? !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Epilog – End]**


End file.
